


The Children of Sodom

by bacchantetriste



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breast Worship, Chubby Kink, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchantetriste/pseuds/bacchantetriste
Summary: “I shouldn’t. I can’t,” Renée murmured. Then, as if on cue from the other room they all heard a deep masculine moan from her husband. Renée’s face grew pale, and her eyes flashed angrily.“Renée!” Rousset shouted happily, “You submit yourself to your true desires so beautifully!”The Marquis de Sade plans a night of debauchery with five girls. His friend, Mlle de Rousset, has the girls exchanged with five boys. Two separate homosexual orgies ensue. All characters devote themselves entirely to pleasure and vow to abolish religion.





	The Children of Sodom

_... the children of Mars were immortalized in song_

_as once the children of heaven had been celebrated ..._

_D.-A.-F. Sade_

 

With the understanding that the Marquis de Sade’s desire for five young girls aged between eighteen and twenty-five for a night of debauchery would be injurious to his wife, Mlle de Rousset, the marquis’s closest confident and mistress, conceived of a subterfuge that would satisfy both marquis and marquise. Rousset informed the procuress charged with fulfilling the marquis’s order that he had changed his mind about his request. He no longer wished for the five girls, but instead desired five beautiful boys. They were to be perfectly attired in women’s clothing in order to conceal their true sex. The procuress reacted to this change with displeasure because she had already completed the unenviable task of acquiring the five beautiful girls for the marquis. She complained that the marquis should be obligated to pay for the young ladies’ services whether or not he required them. Rousset was therefore pressed upon to accept the attentions of the ladies on the marquis’s behalf, as well as to hire the additional services of the five boys. Once these agreements were made, the good procuress took no further issue with Rousset’s additional instructions and immediately set out to acquire the fair youths.

At this time, due to an inequality of wealth that differentiated the sexes, it was more difficult to procure beautiful young boys than beautiful young girls, therefore the procuress needed to take singular measures to acquire the young boys. In one of the villages nearby, there was a college for young men run by Jesuits. This college was renowned to be a place of unparalleled morals. Not a single boy left this esteemed institution having expelled a drop of semen. The students were taught that even the act of looking at another boy’s penis was a conduit to sin. With their sexual organs thus neglected, the boys remained undeveloped, feminine, and utterly terrified of women. They were perfect candidates for the roles required by Rousset.

How were the boys lured away from their illustrious institution? The answer to this question is quite simple: there is no more fabulous prospect to the religious other that of pleasing God and becoming worthy of eternal paradise. The procuress merely had to suggest to the Jesuit instructors that an ostensibly religious nobleman desired five young boys to play the part of the wise virgins in Jesus’s parable. Thus five of the more brave and sensual boys allowed themselves to be taken away, coiffured, powdered, and attired in modest feminine dress so that they perfectly resembled five beautiful virgins.

In summary, five girls and five boys were sent to the Marquis de Sade’s castle. All of these ingénues were dressed as girls. The boys were sent to a third floor bedroom that the marquis had renovated for his sexual exploits. Rousset had the girls sent to an adjacent bedroom and invited the marquise to join her.

The Marquise de Sade was a woman of a gentle and accommodating nature. She had accepted her husband’s libertine sexuality as a small and inconsequential defect. However, she was not inclined towards debauchery herself and she turned up her nose to the five scantily-clad young women. Her pretty face became very cold and stone-like, and she said quite gruffly, “Who are they?”

“These are girls that the marquis has requested.”

“I know that, but what are they doing here?”

“I asked them to be here.”

“So you are trying to mock me! You, Rousset, my best friend! Trying to mock me! Even after I have given you all of the evidences of my friendship and shared my own husband with you! He will be furious with you for showing me this. He would have me completely ignorant of his little debauches because he understands how the news of them hurts me.”

“Oh my darling Renée! He doesn’t deserve a wife like you, and that is precisely the reason that I have called you and these girls here to better illustrate the cruel little trick that I am playing on him. In the next room the marquis is about to have his little engagement with five beautiful girls who perfectly resemble the ones that you see before us, save for one small deficiency: their sex is entirely male. We both know that his preferences in the bedroom are unconventional. My hope is that he will not notice the difference until he has penetrated some of their bottoms. As for these legitimate girls that I have stolen from him, I thought that we might enjoy them while we wait for my little plan to unfold.”

“I will enjoy your little trick, then – it will do him no harm. My husband’s tastes are such that he will not receive the male sex with displeasure. However, I completely object to your ideas of subjecting these poor young girls to our desires.”

“But if they had been in the other room they would have likely been subjected to a vicious treatment, therefore, even the cruelest treatment that we could conceive for them would be a reprieve. We should play with these girls as we desire. Why should we be ashamed to hold claim to a dominion that rightfully belongs to us? Let us first allow ourselves to judge these women, and to assess the qualities that we prefer without shame. Let us decide upon our own aesthetic and sexual preferences, and see how well we do for ourselves! Long ago, men decided upon the ideal qualities for young men. In ancient Greece, young boys were worshiped for their thick thighs, defined muscles, and undeveloped genitals. They were immortalized in stone and worshiped as the children of the gods. Now that we have the freedom and the means, we ought to create such images and sculptures of our own sex. Let us look at these young girls and decide for ourselves the most beautiful of female traits.”

Rousset then directed the five girls. “Ladies, come stand in a line so that we can appraise you. Come now, don’t be shy. We only wish to look at your beautiful bodies; there’s no harm in that. Take your slips off for us. We can see almost everything through them already, and we want to better admire your delicious figures.”

Iphis, the bravest of the girls, immediately discarded her slip. She was a very attractive young woman, a brunette with dark skin, a slim figure, and very plump cheeks with little dimples in them. Her breasts were surprisingly large for her frame.

“Look Renée, she has a very large clitoris sticking out,” said Rousset, not altogether dispassionately, “do you not find her beautiful?”

"She is lovely, and her clitoris is her most attractive trait, but I am ashamed to see an innocent girl unclothed like this.”

“I’m not ashamed, Madame,” said Iphis. “I feel most innocent when I am naked. I resemble the way I was clothed when I was an infant. It is clothing that feels unnatural to me. I hope that one day, Madame, you will understand there is nothing more freeing than to stand naked, unrestrained by corsets and skirts and wigs.”

“Good girl,” said Rousset, “she speaks so wisely! Come here my darling, and give me a little kiss.” Iphis gladly complied; kissing Rousset so deeply and passionately, that even Renée was not unmoved.

Iphis then stepped aside, and the two women moved on to the next girl, who was named Artemis. “She is so perfect. Two adorable little rosebuds,” said Renée, examining Artemis’s gorgeous small breasts.

“Go on, and touch them,” encouraged Rousset. “None of your desires are forbidden to you.”

“I shouldn’t. I can’t,” Renée murmured. Then, as if on cue from the other room they all heard a deep masculine moan from her husband. Renée’s face grew pale, and her eyes flashed angrily. She squeezed Artemis’s poor breasts greedily, and planted a furious kiss on her heart-shaped lips.

“Renée!” Rousset shouted happily, “You submit yourself to your true desires so beautifully!”

Renée released Artemis from her embrace and wiped away the impressions of Artemis’s lips with the sleeve of her dress. “I don’t know why these terrible desires have come over me,” she said sadly. “All my life, my greatest desire has been to grow closer to God, and now the sight of these beautiful young girls has made me mad and caused me to forget myself. Oh Lord! Forgive me for what I have done! Forgive me for my sins so that when I die I can enter heaven and live in eternal bliss!”

“Do you truly believe that you would find happiness in heaven, Renée? I am convinced that all religions expose the most faithful and virtuous of their female adherents to eternal cruelties. I could prove it with a hundred different examples! Merely look to the oldest tales of your religion. When your god wished to test Abraham, he spared his son Isaac from his father’s blade at the crucial instant. Yet Jephthah's daughter was given the death penalty for running to meet her father. Tell me, can anyone reasonably agree with a divine justice that makes a young girl a burnt offering for the crime of loving her father too much? Indeed, your religion favours the men who expose their daughters to cruelty. Just look at how Lot, who we are told was the only virtuous man in Sodom, was eager to allow his virgin daughters to be raped by a mob, and was rewarded for his conduct by your god while the rest of Sodom burned.

“We may even object to the most celebrated moment in all of Christianity when the Virgin Mary was impregnated by your god against her will. Who could have desired to be a mother at such a young age? She reacted with fear at having been told of her fate, and it is not said that she ever was given the choice to bear your lord’s child. Your god is the cruelest god of all, for he raped and impregnated your own mother-goddess, the most virtuous woman in your entire religion.

“Let us move on to the religion of Muhammad. If we are to believe the illustrious prophet, heaven is a paradise of virgins with pear-shaped breasts. Faithful wives in this life are rewarded with memberships in their husband’s harems in the next. Therefore in heaven a man can subject his wife to the same cruelties that she so docilely allowed him to subject her to on earth. But, you will say, if a woman disobeys her husband, her punishment is to be hung from her breasts on meathooks! I will argue that any woman ought to greatly prefer this punishment in hell to the first in heaven, for at least in hell she would suffer alone, and not at the perverted designs of her own husband.

“To those who protest that this is not the true scripture of God: if it is not true, then why do so many men go on believing such things? If it is not true, why did your all-knowing all-powerful God not describe his heaven in such a way that no man would be misled?

“Even in the pagan religions, virtuous women are nothing but captives for men’s desires. They are Diana’s nymphs who only exist to be molested by satyrs, men, and gods. They are beautiful women who are nothing more than the prize of Perseus. They are snatched from monsters threatening to devour them by other monsters with infinitely more depraved designs. Is it not more preferable to be destroyed by a monster who does not know that he is a monster, and seeks only to fill his stomach as was dictated by Nature, than to be submitted to a lifetime of rape, childbirth, and untold miseries by a monster in full conscience of his cruelty?

“But Renée, all of this talk is idle folly, which is beautifully evidenced in how all of these religions contradict each other. The truth is that there is no God, and he was invented by men in order to subjugate us, and to deny us liberties in all countries where men live. Is there a country where there are no men who still cling to these regressive and preposterous arguments, based entirely on fancy? There are some even, who renounce God, but still cling to the prejudices that he inspired. Therefore, do not be persuaded by any idea that cannot be demonstrated by Science. Reject all superstitions and unfalsifiable ideas that will restrict your freedoms. Forget all of your religious teachings, each one more ridiculous than the last, and devote yourself entirely to pleasure.”

Renée found Rousset’s arguments so convincing that she permitted her friend to extract her from her dress. Rousset discarded her clothes as well, and both women stood before the girls completely naked. They were both slim, but Renée had large breasts that sagged on account of having had three children, and Rousset’s breasts were still two small plump buds. Of course they shared another trait, one that the marquis required of all of his lovers: very large plump dimpled asses.

The two women appraised the remaining three girls. The next girl to discard her slip was named Sappho. She was extremely plump and attractive. She had blonde hair that was pinned up on her head in the latest fashion, and large dark eyes. Her breasts were large and sagged over her very soft and heavy belly.

“I love her soft body, and now I am completely convinced that fat women are the most beautiful and best of all women,” commented Rousset.

Kallisto had a similar figure to Sappho, although she was shorter and not quite as plump. She was also incredibly hairy and possessed a beautiful dark trail of hair that ran along her fat belly into a very expansive and furry pubic mound.

“I adore those dark hairs around her nipples! I am growing mad with desire! I want her!” Renée cried out.

Finally the two women reached the last and youngest girl, Anactoria, who was waiting uncomfortably, clutching her clothes to her chest. She removed her hands to reveal the most delicate and fine breasts in the world. They were perfectly round and plump, but they had one unusual trait: heavily inverted nipples, so that she had little puckered holes at the centre of her areolas. Both women found this trait, that had so embarrassed Anactoria, incredibly attractive, and became mad at the possibility of coaxing the little nubs of her nipples out of hiding.

“We are very interesting creatures,” said Rousset. “Our breasts develop at puberty, and remain for the entirety of our lives. All other mammals develop prominent breasts following pregnancy, but we must carry the burden of our breasts for our entire lives because of the whims of Nature. Nature dictates, we are told, that our breasts exist for the sexual pleasures of men, but even when a woman is far past the age of reproduction she must drag her miserable sacks of skin around with her! So does it really follow that our breasts are for the sole pleasures of men? Ever since I felt a piece of cloth brush against my nipples in the most delicious and pleasurable way, I swore that I would proudly lay down my life to protect my most beautiful of feminine traits. They are a dominion that belongs entirely to us women, and they were assuredly formed by Nature to allow us to seek pleasure for ourselves.”

“I am seized with the most impure desire that we should worship these sensitive mounds, and have our own worshipped in turn,” said Renée.

“Then let’s each choose one girl to nurse from and one girl to nurse us,” said Rousset.

Renée chose first, for she was practically sobbing with desire to suck Kallisto’s beautiful hairy nipples. Next, Rousset chose Iphis for the task of sucking, because she wanted to see her breasts enclosed in a beautiful dimpled mouth. Renée selected Artemis for her sucker, because of her plump kissable lips. Finally, Rousset chose Anactoria to suckle from, being very interested in the task of coaxing her shy nipples out of their little puckered refuges.

They arranged themselves in their assigned positions. Renée lay on her back and allowed Artemis to lie against her so that she could nurse. Kallisto was made to kneel behind Renée’s head, and to position her large breasts over Renée’s mouth for suckling. Renée latched onto her plump nipples greedily, so that Kallisto cried out with mingled pain and pleasure. Meanwhile, Artemis extracted from Renée the most voluptuous pleasures with her hard sucks and gentle bites. All three women lashed about in passion.

Rousset could not afford such debauched behaviour with little Anactoria. It took many caresses and encomiums to convince the shy girl to remove her hands from her delicious nipples. Rousset gently kissed her on the mouth to ignite her passions a little. Rousset was then allowed to finger each of the little holes in the young girl’s breasts. She expertly pinched at the skin directly surrounding the hidden nubs to allow blood to flow and fill the little buds. She was then able to gently pull the nubs out of hiding. Rousset sucked each of them as hard as she could so that they grew very plump and erect. Anactoria stared down at her erect nipples for the first time and marveled at how she now looked no different from the other girls.

“Let’s not stay too close to the script,” said Rousset. She gestured Iphis to join her, and Iphis took the left breast while Rousset remained at Anactoria’s right. Both of Anactoria’s suckers were devoted worshipers of her breasts, and Anactoria was overcome with pleasure to be lost in the mouths of these two handsome women. She let out genuine little moans, and pressed their two heads against her breasts, so that they would not release her. 

Rousset crept a hand down to Anactoria’s cunt, which was very delicate and tight and garnished with the most beautiful little forest of dark curls.

“Poor little dear. You’re so wet, my love. I think that you need to cum.” Rousset began rubbing Anactoria’s clitoris in light circles. Anactoria whined eagerly.

“Haven’t you cum before, dear?”

“No, never,” she cried. “It hurts!”

“You can’t give up now,” said Rousset. “You’re so close. I can feel it.” She rubbed even more vigorously.

“Don’t stop!” Anactoria squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly she grew very quiet, shuddered, and her cunt fluttered gently. Rousset kept gently frigging her through her orgasm. All of the pressure that had built up had been released, and Anactoria felt immensely blissful, although her cunt was raw and swollen from the excessive frigging.

“I’m so so happy, Mademoiselle!”

“My dear child, then come help your little friend, I want you to nurse from me. You too, Iphis. Come and replace Anactoria’s delicious breasts with mine.” In this way, Rousset had her breasts pleasured by two of the most beautiful girls in France.

Sappho was the only girl who had not been assigned a position. She sat down in the middle of the room, lifted up her big plump breasts, and sucked her own nipples. In performing this task, she moaned loudly and insincerely in an effort to attract the attentions of the others.

“I don’t want to hear that affected whimper,” Rousset snarled at her. “I ought to whip you. That would elicit a real whimper from you, little whore! I would rather you be soft and quiet, my little lamb, than to listen to you perform in this way. Do you think me a stupid man who cannot see through your little ruse? Pain is the most heightened of the sensations, but it is pleasure that men can never manage to evoke in us. Men think that we ought to act out pleasure as if we are in pain, when pleasure is a more subtle emotion. Do as you like, please only yourself, and stop these theatrics!”

Suddenly they heard the sound of a dress ripping and Sade shouting, “By fuck! This slut I am fucking is a little boy! Sweet fuck, and I am about to cum! Ah, no matter, I will discharge in your tight ass anyway, m’boy!” He cried out very loudly as he came in the boy’s ass.

Rousset and Madame de Sade burst out laughing to hear of such talk.

They then surmised that he was forcing each of the boys to remove their clothing and reveal their sex. “All of you are boys! Heavens! What a voluptuous scene! This one is a good ten inches, a veritable Hercules!”

“Now that our joke has been played on him,” said Rousset, “let us move to a more clandestine room so that we can enjoy our supreme pleasures without being disturbed by the voices and sighs of men, which might cool our passions for these beautiful young girls.”

All of the girls retreated to another bedroom where Rousset had previously instructed one of the cooks to prepare wonderful dishes of chocolates and pastries so that they could combine their sensual passions with the second most sublime passion of taste. Of course this room was also supplied with artfully crafted devices to assist with the second round of their pleasures. While the girls feast, we can further enlighten the reader on the events that occurred in the boys’ bedroom in the meantime.

 

 

 

The boys had been named Hercule, Achille, Hyacinthe, Orphée, and Ganymede. All of them were equally lovely youths that would have been worthy of Hadrian had they been born two thousand years earlier. Hercule was tall, beautiful, and delicately muscular. He completely resembled Adonis, save for one particular organ for which he acquired his name. Achille, Hyacinthe and Ganymede were similar in figure, having soft boyish bodies and medium-sized pricks. Achille had long red hair and freckles all over his fair skin, Hyacinthe was a blond with beautiful dark eyes, and Ganymede had lovely dark skin, and eyes so black and burning that his irises were indistinct from his pupils. Finally, Orphée had a very tiny prick, but he had been selected for his fine, delicate fingers that afforded him great proficiencies at the guitar.

The marquis was very pleasantly surprised at the most recent turn of events. After his head had grown clear following his first discharge, he ordered the boys to pleasure themselves in order to stiffen their pricks.

“We don’t know what that means,” said bold Hercule.

“Why, see how stiff Hyacinthe’s prick is,” Sade said of the boy that he had been fucking, who was now lounging drunkenly on the bed with a dazed look in his eyes. 

“We swear that we have never seen our pricks stiffen like that!” the other boys all exclaimed. 

“Then none of you have even expelled fuck?” pressed Sade. 

“No! Never! We are completely innocent of these experiences!”

“Gather around then, boys. I’ll give you a listen on frigging. You have to grab your prick and tease it like this,” he said, and started frigging Hyacinthe’s prick. The boy murmured happily at the first touch, his breaths heightened, and soon enough Sade’s practiced fingers expertly milked out his first cum.

“So boys, while Hyacinthe and I recover from our exertions, you should find a partner to pleasure and frig to stiffness.”

“Is this part of the play?” asked Orphée.

“This is the most voluptuous play of all,” Sade insisted. Orphée, still believing that he was rehearsing for a religious drama, paired up with Achille, and put his delicate musician’s fingers to use. Meanwhile, Hercule and Ganymede began to frig each other quite wonderfully.

Sade studied each of the boys in turn, inspecting their technique and correcting the boys as he felt necessary.

“Not so fast, you have to feel your lover, excite his passions . . . and never ever completely cap the tip, Hercule, that reduces the pleasure.”

“Ah, you are wonderfully chubby, m’boy,” Sade said when he reached Achille. “I see that your prick is quite adequate, and I adore the little forest of cherry blossoms that decorates it. I would quite enjoy having my anus tickled by that beautiful cock.” He knelt before Achille, pulled down his breeches, and exposed his plump dimpled arse to the boy.

Achille brightened. His first fuck! And to bury his cock in such a voluptuous arse! He eagerly engaged in his first act of sodomy. But within his first few pumps, Achille felt a sharp tinge of pain that caused him to cry out. He removed himself from Sade’s anus and saw that his cock was dripping with blood.

“Achille, my poor boy, you have torn your frenulum. No shame in that! It is said that the King himself suffered from this defect. Rest up, now that ‘tis loosened there will be plenty of opportunities for further debauches. Hercule, you shall do the honours of loosening my anus next, and as I succumb to your voluptuous pleasures I shall spurt into Achille’s virgin rectum. To be the passive partner is much more delicious,” he added, stroking tears away from Achille’s fair face.

The three immediately assumed their positions and conducted themselves in the manner suggested until Hercule and Sade arrived at the culminations of their passions and sprayed hot cum into the soft plump asses that enveloped them. Achille enjoyed the passive role immensely more than his disastrous attempt at active sodomy, but he was unable to reach his climax. Taking pity on him, Sade kissed the boy passionately, taking his face in his hands, and sucking on his tongue. Then he frigged Achille gently, taking care that his newly stretched foreskin did not slide too violently over his cock. Achille shook unbearably and finally released his first seed.

Overcome with lust, Sade turned his attentions to Orphée, who had been Achille’s frigging companion and had still not experienced his first discharge, although his little cock was painfully swollen. Sade took him in his hand and frigged him furiously. Orphée whined and shook under the attentions of Sade’s fingers as if he was experiencing an orgasm, but not a drop of cum emerged from his little prick.

“There’s no oil in his lamp yet!” cried Sade.

Orphée, still believing he was rehearsing for a play about the Parable of the Virgins, became outraged that he was accused of having performed his scene incorrectly. He burst into tears and asked for some oil so that he could play his part accurately. Sade provided him with a jar of pomade and promised him that he would be assigned the most significant role in the play. Sade removed all of his clothes, and lay down on the bed on his back with his legs parted. Orphée was then made to kneel between Sade’s legs and finger his ass, using the pomade as a lubricant. Fortunately, the rosewood-scented pomade masked any unpleasant odours that might have emitted from Sade’s anus.

Sade moaned loudly and pleaded for more vigorous and powerful exertions. His anus was well accustomed to admitting thick cocks, and stretched to an inconceivable diameter. Orphée’s fingers pushed deeper still, until his entire fist was firmly entrenched within Sade.

“Yes, there is some more oil left in this lamp for you, my little virgin!” Sade shouted, as a thick glob of fuck leaked out of his cock onto his chest. “Now, turn around for me, my darling musician, and promise that you won’t look back, or I might become lost to you forever.”

He then fucked Orphée’s arse to such distraction that the poor little boy couldn’t help but to look back to see what device was penetrating him in such a forceful way. When he did, Sade seized his beautiful mouth and kissed him fiercely. At this, Sade followed up on his promise and lost himself entirely. He expelled multiple thick loads deep into Orphée’s arse. Orphée staggered back towards Achille and fell into his arms. The two boys lay together on the floor, supported by blankets and pillows and promptly fell asleep.

The only boy that had not yet expelled his fuck was beautiful Ganymede. Sade kneeled down on the bed so that his ass faced Ganymede. Sade’s asshole was now incredibly loose and presented itself as a gaping dark wreck.

“There’s not much left of me m’boy,” said Sade apologetically, “so take a stick and beat me with it.” Ganymede took up a switch that Sade had brought into the bedroom entirely for this purpose and began to beat Sade’s ass with it. Sade cried out as if he was experiencing great pleasure, although red welts began to grow all over his ass. Ganymede lost count of how many times he had beaten the marquis. One hundred? Two hundred? His arms began to ache, and still Sade, tears now rolling down his face, begged him to continue.

Ganymede also began to weep as he watched Sade’s beautiful ass become entirely destroyed by his work, but Sade, his cock weeping with fuck, still urged him on. Ganymede continued the beating until Sade’s ass was leaking blood from open welts. At this point, he found that he had lost the ability to stomach this torture. Instead, he mounted Sade, and took him from behind without warning. Ganymede’s virgin cock slid easily into Sade’s loosened and lubricated ass. He bucked into Sade as he fucked him, grasping him by his plump hips.

“Now you are entirely mine,” he growled.

“Fuck, I am losing my mind! Cum inside me, my beautiful angel,” Sade moaned.

A thousand other boys in such a situation would have immediately discharged, but Ganymede impulsively pulled himself out of Sade and instead released himself over Sade’s wounded ass. Sade moaned with shock and pain as hot and salty fuck mingled into his open welts. Ganymede silenced him with a kiss, and the two embraced each other greedily and passionately.

 

 

 

Now that all of the boys have completed their first discharges, we can return to the events in the ladies’ room.

“My dear little piggy!” Rousset cooed at Sappho while she was stuffing her gorgeous chubby face with chocolates. Rousset handfed Sappho more chocolates until she begged her to stop, and then Rousset moved on to fondling Sappho’s soft fleshy belly. Her belly was divided into two segments by a crease just over her naval. The upper half of her belly was a large soft roll of fat. The lower half was rounder and hung over her pubic mound. Rousset amused herself by squeezed and tugging on each segment of the belly, and even fingering Sappho’s belly button.

“My beautiful piggy, tease us a little. Lift up your big belly and show us the beautiful altar that all tribades worship at!”

Sappho complied, and lifted her belly to reveal a delicate sprinkling of blonde curls that decorated a very small and plump little temple.

“I want to fuck you, my dear,” said Rousset. She acquired a large strap-on dildo, and arranged Sappho so that they were aligned in the missionary position.

“Look Renée, this device allows us to experience all of the pleasures and none of the dangers of penetration. It can be designed, sized, and moulded entirely for our desires, and constructed from the most delicious materials: wood, blown glass, and the most delightful, India rubber. When I was young, I cringed with fear at the thought of being penetrated. Your husband entirely dissuaded me from my fears by turning me away from my former prejudices. He convinced me that I was incorrect to assume that the ultimate sex act between a man and a woman is that of the male penetrating the female. No, quite the opposite is true. We were made to penetrate the man in his most sensitive and exquisite hole. Why else would the source of his pleasure be located deep within his anus? And what a sublime feeling it was, excuse my lack of tack in admitting this Madame, to reduce your husband to a moaning weeping mess, gushing with discharge, and pleading to be penetrated by deeper and more powerful means. He begged me even to use my fist to . . . but modesty obliges me to remain silent on this matter.”

Sappho lifted up her belly to aid Rousset in entering her. Rousset admirably pounded into her fat cunt, holding onto her fleshy belly for support, and admiring how round and plump Sappho’s breasts looked as they bounced high on her chest, nearly hitting her face. When she had experienced enough of this delight, Rousset pulled the dildo from Sappho’s cunt, and used the now lubricated device to penetrate her anus. Sappho squealed happily to feel the dildo tickled her fair insides. Rousset finished by vigorously frigging Sappho’s clitoris until she came beneath her fingers.

In the meantime, Renée had latched back onto Kallisto’s beautiful breasts. The two lovers had been casually kissing and caressing each other while they observed Rousset’s lovemaking with Sappho.

“Renée, be kind! You ought to share your delightful little momma bear with all of us,” said Rousset, who so badly wanted to plunge her dildo, dripping with Sappho’s sweet juices, into Kallisto’s deliciously hairy cunt.

“Leave us alone and go fuck the other girls. This one is mine and I am in love with her,” said Renée, giving Kallisto another kiss on the lips.

“I will gladly revoke my claim to your little lover, but permit me to recommend that you offer her more than mere kisses with your lovemaking. Take a glass dildo, for they conduct heat quite admirably, and offer her the full fruits of your pleasure.”

Renée followed her friend’s wise advice, and outfitted herself with a wonderful instrument that measured 5 inches in girth. She approached her darling Kallisto as a man might approach a woman he had pined after for years on their wedding night. With all the tact and virtue expected in the conjugal bed of two newlyweds, she kissed and caressed Kallisto, slowly working her length inside of her. Kallisto obliged to play the perfect wife, grasping onto Renée’s shoulders and wrapping her legs around her. Renée favoured her with pleasures and delights that so rarely occur between legitimate lovers of the opposite sexes, but are found quite easily among tribades.

Meanwhile, Anactoria’s nipples had receded from lack of stimulation, and she grew very sad to see that once again she was shaped so differently from the other girls. Rousset was not finished with all of the pleasures that could be elicited from her, and gladly fingered the little holes left in her nipples again. She pulled them out of hiding and attached clamps joined by a chain onto each one, so that they would not retract again.

Rousset outfitted herself with a similar set of nipple clamps, and had them artfully arranged so that they were connected to Anactoria’s pair. Rousset refused to have her cunt fucked, but Anactoria was given permission to fuck her beautiful ass. Their nipple chains pulled against each other each time Anactoria thrust into Rousset’s ass, delighting both women immensely.

“I now suspect that there is no greater pleasure than to be the passive partner; to be fucked and to understand that concealed by this beautiful dildo that serves as an extension of our lover’s affection is a cunt dripping with the sweetest of juices over having reduced us to such a state,” said Rousset.

Not to be outdone by her friend, Renée had both Artemis and Iphis dress in the marquis’s clothes. Artemis was given green silk stockings, a yellow vest, a dark blue coat, a plumed hat, a hunting knife for her belt, and a delicate glass dildo, only 4 inches in girth. Iphis was provided with a beautiful white suit with red trimmings, and a powdered wig tied at the back with a large black bow. She was also given an India rubber cock of 7 inches in girth, a size that certainly exceeded the modest endowment of Renée’s husband.

“I say, Iphis, you look so entirely like a young gentleman that I am convinced that you could have never been born a woman,” exclaimed Artemis.

“You make a handsome marquis, although your gentle features betray a hint of your true sex,” replied Iphis.

“Gentle!” spat Artemis, “I detest that word! I wish that I had not been born to this womanly body so that I would not always be assaulted by these insults. Gentle! Why not also call me soft and weak? It is my breasts that first betrayed me. How I hated them when they first developed! I fantasized about burning my detested flesh down to the bone. I longed for the tongs and the pinchers. I dreamed of becoming a second Saint Agathe, so that I could be forever cleaved from these fleshy inconvenient mounds!”

“Oh my dear friend, I weep to hear you speak such words. I feel as mortally wounded as the patriot who hears his friend decry his own country!”

“I can only speak as I feel. I wish that I was a man and I could roam about in the sun, shirtless and unfettered by these hideous lumps.”

Iphis flung open Artemis’s vest. “You dare call these rosebuds hideous lumps? You have no conception of the beautiful pleasures that these most charming organs offer you.” She bent her head, and latched onto Artemis’s left nipple. Artemis mewed and tried to pull away at first, but Iphis held her fast between her teeth, and teased her until the point of pleasure. Finally Artemis sighed deeply and even allowed Iphis to suckle her other nipple, pressing her face into her breast.

“Well, what do you think of the persuasiveness of my arguments?” said Iphis.

“I can hardly think at all, my cunt is throbbing.”

“Good, so come help me fuck Madame la Marquise.”

Renée was then roughly fucked by Iphis and Artemis, who assumed the roles of men for this task. Iphis lay on her back, and Renée straddled her, inserting Iphis’ cock into her cunt. Artemis approached Renée from the back, and pleasured her anus. There is nothing more attractive than the perfect marriage of masculine and feminine features in one individual, particularly if that individual is of the female sex, and Renée easily succumbed to their exertions.

After all of their pleasures had concluded, Rousset took Renée by the hand. “Come, let us see how your husband has done,” she said, and arm-in-arm they headed towards Sade’s room. Sade had fallen asleep on the bed in Ganymede’s arms. They saw that his beautiful ass was bruised and raw, and adorned with his young lover’s fuck.

“I am overcome with love for both of you beautiful goddesses for planning such a fine and exotic gift for me,” he said upon waking. “But be honest, was it you, Saint Rousset, or was you, my dear little turtledove, who endeavored to surprise me?

“It was a gift from both of us of course, and you missed a much more delightful sojourn in the other room where we made love to five beautiful young girls,” said Rousset.

“Girls?” moaned Sade, a tinge of jealousy clouding his fair face. “Have you become tribades in my absence? My dear wife would never stoop to such debauches. Oh she has! And without me! I am distraught at this news. I would have liked to see you fucked and be fucked by beautiful young women. And to think that I had unknowingly procured the girls for you, as you provided these boys to me. The bonds of marriage have never been forged so deeply. I love you, and now I have become a sworn sodomite. What tragedy! This is my lover, Ganymede. I love him for all of his admirable and loving qualities, now go away before he wakes so that I can make love to him again.”

The two women left, laughing, and a minute later Ganymede stirred and murmured, “Who’s there?”

“It is I.”

“I thought that I heard women’s voices.”

“My wife and my mistress. But they have left already.”

“And the other boys?”

“They are asleep.”

“So we are alone?”

“Yes.”

“Then I can tell you . . . I don’t want to go back to the Jesuit college. I want stay here with you a little longer. I want to hold you in my arms and rejoice in our mutual affections. I desire you as a woman desires a man, even though I do not understand it. Truly, I would like to become a woman for you, although the thought of sharing the qualities of that sex disgusts me. I have waited all of my life for you. I would dream every night that a beautiful older man would find me and introduce me to this sort of love between men. Oh, please don’t send me back. I’ll be your dog, your slave, whatever pleases you.”

“My beautiful boy! I love you as I have loved none of the others, because you are the only one who understands my philosophies. We cannot change our penchants any more than we can alter the colour of our eyes. They are decided upon at birth. Why else would you and I have desired boys since childhood? Therefore, we are bound by natural law to delight in each other. We are the children of Sodom, and one day they will write poetry and novels about us, as they once did for the children of the gods.”

The marquis retained Ganymede as a servant, for he had the most attractive and amenable characteristics of all of the boys. The remaining boys were returned to the Jesuit college. Iphis was substituted for Ganymede, having a similar figure and beautiful face when disguised in masculine dress. In order to appease his wife and his mistress, the marquis allowed for the hiring of Kallisto and Anactoria as maids. Sappho and Artemis were returned to the procuress, who subsequently sold them to a beautiful and rich countess with the same penchants for tribadism that both young girls possessed. Is it not so that all libertinage ultimately leads to happiness?  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely anonymous beta <3


End file.
